


Short movie about desire

by DelCor



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Curses, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelCor/pseuds/DelCor
Summary: Totally alternative, non-canon short about two of my favorite characters... Enjoy! :)





	Short movie about desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! That's my first ff ever in English, so I hope that you'll forgive me my mistakes... English is not my native language ;) It's a translated version of my almost one-year old text. I hope that you’ll enjoy it. I would love to know your opinions about it- let me know in the comments!  
> Have a good day! :)

Cosima sighed heavily and locked doors of her car. With huge resentment, she looked at the building standing in front of her.  
During the last four months, her excitement changed into tiredness. Considering the fact that she had to be here every day, from early morning to 8 at evening, sometimes even longer, it’s quite easy to understand her change of feelings. As an artist, she believed that every schedule kills her inspiration, but what she could do? This project was really important, probably the biggest one in her career. That’s why, as she entered the building, no one could describe her as bored.  
She knew pretty well how to mask her true emotions- she was an actress.  
\-------------------------  
When she first read the scenario, she was thrilled. Seemingly, it was another action movie, which you could describe as ,, it’s bad, but the good ones will win anyway”. However, after deeper reading of the text, it turned out that this project was completely different. Remarkable dialogues, interesting characters and great plot-twist were supposed to make this movie a huge blockbuster. Surprisingly, after few weeks it turned out that it wasn’t just about that. As critics and Internet users claimed, the most remarkable element was the fact that the directors decided to break conventional, typical female-male relationship with love between two women. Skipping this whole excitement, the expectations for the movie have increased- on the one hand, they couldn’t show this affection in a pushy, striking erotic way. On the other hand, they couldn’t be ashamed, nor appease the spectators who might not like this idea. This task was very ambitious, which was really good for Cosima. But her discouragement was still rising. The reason of that fact was her partner at work and girlfriend in the movie- Delphine.  
It was only getting worse.  
\--------------------------  
At the very beginning, they were working quite well with each other. It wasn’t a friendship, nothing like that- just a professional, cordial relationship, which was enough for this project to get done. However, after some time, something started to break between two of them. Initial cordiality was replaced with malicious, ironic comments and reluctant glances. Cosima, being asked about this huge change, could only shrug. She was wondering as well about that. Maybe it was about this whole pressure from everybody around them, which was making her and her partner so nervous? She couldn’t really guess. Anyhow, there was one thing she knew for sure- Delphine was absolutely gorgeous. She had typical French beauty, long curly blond hair, so soft and fluffy, that everyone wanted to touch it. Her blue eyes were sparkling whenever she smiled. She was tall and slim, and her French accent surely made many men driving crazy. What more could she say- Delphine was perfect for this role. “They are going to be a beautiful and electrifying couple", said the director in one interview. Surely in a movie, but their everyday relations were getting worse and worse. It came to this that they could stop the recording in the middle and start to fight, which was completely not in Cosima’s style. Despite trying really hard to change that, she just couldn’t make it better, Delphine was so… annoying. Extremely annoying. Sometimes she could even make her completely furious, like nobody else before. She was known for her self-control, but now it seems like she has lost it. She didn’t expect it to be otherwise today, as they were supposed to be recording “the first kiss” scene; the most important and expected moment. And that meant that they have to make it as perfect as possible.  
Which meant fights.  
\--------------------------------------  
It wasn’t so bad at the beginning. The excitement of the crew was so huge, that even she felt a little bit better. They finished some previous scenes and soon started shooting probably the most memorable one. Half an hour later, the first quarrel began.

\- For fuck sake, how many times do I have to tell you that you should be more confident?! You are acting like you’ve never kissed before!- screamed Delphine.  
“ Just a moment and I will kick her shapely ass” Cosima thought.  
\- What are you expecting?! That’s our first kiss, it has to be delicate and uncertain, we are just exploring the area!- she yelled as an answer.  
The cheeks of her partner took on another level of red tint. Her eyes got dangerously narrowed. She gave Cosima look that can cut steel. She acted like she didn’t care, but her stomach squeezed slightly.  
\- Putain! I understand some kind of shyness, uncertainty, that’s for sure a good thing, but you… you are acting like a total hetero, who never thought about kissing another woman before!  
“If you could only know..” This thought was shocking and unexpected, so she suppressed it quickly.  
\- Could you be so fucking kind and explain what exactly do you mean? ‘cause I feel like you want us to grouse immediately! I would love to remind you, that we are not playing in some sort of gross porn! I know that you want to make every man in the audience horny, but that’s not our plan!  
She saw how her words impacted everyone in this room. There was complete silence for a few moments, everybody staring at two actresses standing in the middle of the room. But mostly, she was aware of Delphine’s reaction- she looked like she was slapped. She opened her eyes widely and looked at Cosima like she has never seen her before. Then the silence was disturbed by the director’s words:  
\- Listen, if you want to have some break, we can hav..  
\- Shut up!- they both exclaimed at the same moment, then looked at each other, shocked.  
Well, they definitely shouldn’t be talking this way to him, but they have crossed the line of what was appropriate long time ago, and now it was too late to change it.  
She looked Delphine straight in the eyes. She saw there the same emotions she felt- angry and desire to murder.  
\- All right then, if differences so basic and easy to spot are too hard to understand for you, then let me show you how it should be looking like- drawled Delphine. Within few quick steps, she was right in front of Cosima.  
Her heart started to beat really hard. She took step back instinctively, but her escape was prevented by a wall behind her.  
Delphie was so close to her. Her eyes were drilling into her soul, making her unconsciously holding her breath. She felt a touch of a cool hand on her cheek while being wrapped by Delphine’s other hand. Her lips were only millimeters away from hers. The air seemed to spark, sending small currents along her body, all of whom stopped at this specific place between her legs… She didn’t have time to think about that, as suddenly she was thrown in the middle of a hurricane. At least that’s how she felt. Delphine’s lips with surprising strength and some kind of hunger clung to her lips. It took her a few seconds to retrieve control of her body, so she could answer to that kiss. That took their little game (“damn, is it still a game?” slipped through her mind) on a whole new level. She felt like sparkling until now air became throwing lightning bolts. She bites, sucks and explores with her tongue Delphine’s lips. Their tongues were fighting with each other for domination, but none of them seemed to be a winner. Cosima’s hands were lost on Delphine’s body, touching and scratching her back as far as she could reach. As a return, she felt Delphine’s hand slipping down from her cheek to her neck. Suddenly she found out that there still was a little space between them- by holding her even closer, Delphine destroyed it. They couldn’t possibly be closer. They almost became one. This thought, sensation of French girl’s lips on hers, her amazing smell, taste… This overwhelming feeling made Cosima moan quietly. This sound surprised them both, waking them up from this weird state. Slowly, they stepped away a little bit from each other, but still have their hands on the other’s body. They were looking at each other closely, searching for some answers. What just happened? Is it still a role-playing?...  
… Well, apparently that’s what the recording team thought. They heard dimly as the director asked with excitement;  
\- Do we have it? Were you recording?  
Somewhere in the background, someone answered this question, but it wasn’t important for them. No, when they had so many questions for each other, but none of them know how to ask. How to start. No, when they were so close, still feeling this taste, sensation, feeling with every nerve inside their body’s each other presence, smell.  
\- We need to talk- whispered Cosima, her voice slightly hoarse.  
\- Oh oui, certainement- she heard as an answer.  
\------------------  
Someone announced an hour break. It was surely necessary; the level of emotions accumulated in one room exceeded the permitted norms. Cosima was standing, leaning against the wall, not sure what to do or say. Delphine left, she probably needed some time to bounce back. Well, she wasn’t the only one who needed that. In Cosima’s mind, there was a huge storm. All those questions (“what the hell just happened?” “what is going on?” “Am I the only one who thinks, that it wasn’t just a role-playing kiss?”) couldn’t be answered without speaking to the reason of her actual state.  
“Yeah, but where this girl went?” she thought.  
Well, the only way to found out was to start searching and that’s what she did. She was looking through every room which she passed- from the huge swimming pool for sea fights to a mound of disintegrating bridge- nowhere she could find a blonde beauty. Slightly resigned, she decided to go to her car for a joint- maybe that’s what could help her calm herself.  
She was looking for it inside her car when she felt someone’s hand on her back. She jumped, scared and hit her head on the car’s ceiling. She quickly stepped out of the car and turned back, to see (what a surprise) Delphine standing in front of her.  
There was an awkward silence. Cosima started to be fed up with it, so she said;

\- Hey, listen… About what happened previously…  
\- Don’t say anything- Delphine interrupted- it’s all my fault. I don’t know what happened to me. I think that lately… Lately I wasn’t myself. You know, all this pressure to make it as good as possible, perfectly, it makes me... So damn nervous. And I admit that I don’t really control myself.  
Hearing these words, Cosima felt a little tug of disappointment that she couldn’t possibly ignore. So it was just a mistake? Way of reducing emotions, nothing else?  
Well, she couldn’t make it seen that she’s disappointed.  
\- No need for explaining, I got it. I also had some troubles with controlling myself, so... I understand you completely. – she said, blinking knowingly.  
After her words there was this silence again, though now it wasn’t awkward, more like full of tension, waiting. They were standing in front of each other, looking into each other’s eyes, trying to find some answers. Is this how it’ll end? They just describe it as an accident at work?  
Now it was Delphine’s turn to break the silence.  
\- So, if we are all good now… maybe we should get back to work? There are still many things to do. - After saying that, she just turned around and started walking to the building, not waiting for an answer.  
After hearing that, feeling of disappointment raised in Cosima’s heart. That’s all? Few empty words and done, “we are all good”? After feeling this what she felt during their kiss?  
“Oh no my dear, I won’t give up so easily” she thought. Then she moved quickly after Delphine. She reached her and turned back. She could only see surprise on her face and…  
… and she joined their lips again. This time less confident, gently brushed the other’s woman lips, like she was asking for permission. After few moments, feeling like infinity, she received an answer. She felt Delphine’s fingers woven into her dreads. With her other hand, the taller woman pressed her closer, then started answering this kiss. They removed gently brushing with more brave, yet still searching moves, just like they wanted to carefully remember taste and shape of partner’s lips. Cosima raised both her hands on Delphine’s cheeks. With her left hand, she cupped blonde’s face, the other one touching and caressing her neck. The reaction was immediate- Delphine murmured in her mouth. Though this time this sound wasn’t the reason to break the kiss, on the contrary- it made both woman more lust, which was nearly burning them. Their tongues met again, pushing on one another. None of them wanted to give up, which seemed like a fight when no one is losing. After a while, they started to bite each other’s lips, desperately trying to discharge the desire accumulated in their lower abdomen. Then Cosima cut their kiss to take a deep breath. It didn’t last long, as she saw the desire burning inside blue eyes of her lover. She immediately started kissing her again. This time she moved her arms down to Delphine’s hips and removed her mouth down to her neck. As an answer she heard taller woman sighing loudly and leaning her head back, giving Cosima better access.  
She didn’t need anything more. Within a second she started kissing, licking and biting Delphine’s skin. She tracked the line with her tongue from her ear down to her collarbone. As return French woman stabbed her nails in Cosima’s back, pressing their bodies even closer, like every millimeter away was an unbelievable torture. They began to make things slowly, their moves being more delicate and focused. After a while, Cosima placed the last kiss on this hot, buzzing place on Delphine’s neck, then took one step back. She looked into her eyes, thinking that there’s no way for human being to feel better than she’s feeling right now. Suddenly, she knew she was wrong- pure rapture and desire inside her eyes made her feel like she was in heaven. She couldn’t help but smile.  
\- Well.. I hope that you’ll forgive me, but I believe that everything you’ve said before... Bullshit, man- said Cosima, with her famous cheeky look on her face.  
\- Eh bien, le miel, je pense que vous avez raison- answered Delphine with a bright smile on her face.  
\- Welcome to the premiere of our movie! I would love to...  
That was the moment when Cosima stopped listening. She didn’t really care about this whole boasting show. She cared more about the reaction of the audience, that’s why she was happy that she sat in front of the screen. She could easily turn back and observe audience’s faces and that’s what she did. What she saw was the same feeling she had- excitement mixed with impatience- a good sign. No one seemed to enjoy this whole speech part, which was quite understandable. Then she felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned quickly, just to see her beautiful on-screen girlfriend.  
“Not just on screen” she reminded herself. She smiled immediately.  
\- Merde, the last thing I wanted was to be late… But I just couldn’t find a place to park. It’s like the whole city came here!- whispered Delphine, sitting next to Cosima. And this made this place even better to sat.  
\- Well, you skipped the most boring part, so I guess we can call you lucky- she said, winking.  
Then their conversation was interrupted by producer’s voice  
-… And that’s why I was blessed to work with our talented actresses, Cosima and Delphine! Hearing these words, they stood up and smiled to the audience. They returned with loud applause. Few people exchanged knowing looks.  
“ Oh, look how perceptive they are..” Cosima thought, glancing at her right hand tightly tangled with blonde’s hand. They haven’t planned this, it just… happened.  
Then, awaited show began. During it, she was turning back few times to see the reactions. It was as great as she could imagine- everyone was focused or surprised during the most memorable scenes. “They are so looking at the screen that I could leave without anyone noticing..” she thought.  
\- We know it by heart.. wouldn’t you’d like to take a breath of fresh air?- asked Delphine, just like she was reading her mind.  
\- I’d love to- she answered shortly.  
After a while, they both were walking to the parking, holding each other’s hands.


End file.
